KAMY-TV
his article is in no relation to KAMY 90.1 FM in Lubbock, TX. KAMY-TV is a MyNetworkTV affiliate in Amarillo, TX. It broadcasts on Channel 20. Syndicated programming on KAMY includes: The New Adventures of Old Christine, Supermarket Sweep, Reba, and Jerry Springer among others. History KAMY began in 1982 as an Independent station, it was Amarillo's 3rd Independent station to sign on the air as call letters KEDJ. In 1995, the station later became a WB affiliate before changing the call letters to KAWB to reflect the affiliation in 1998. In 2006, The WB and UPN announced they would merge into The CW and the station became an affiliate of the new network also changing the call letters to KACW to reflect that network's affiliation. In 2014, the station changed hands again when they joined MyNetworkTV under the KAMY call letters as part of the 2015 US TV broadcast realignment. Digital Television Programming Schedule from 2001-2002 Website History * www.wb20amarillo.com (1996-2001) * www.amarilloswb.com (2001-2006) * www.cw20amarillo.com (2006-2014) * www.myamarillo20tv.com (2015-present) Logos/Bumpers KEDJ 1982.png|KEDJ logo from 1982-1989 KEDJ 1989.PNG|KEDJ logo from 1989-1995 KEDJ 1995.png|KEDJ logo from 1995-1998 as a WB affiliate KAWB 2002.png|KAWB logo from 2001-2006 100px-Kvii cwtv.JPG|KACW logo from 2006-2014 friendsbumperkawb copy.png|KAWB "Friends" bumper from 2004. thenannykawb copy.png|The Nanny bumper from 2001. Kamy2001promo.png|"Reba" on the WB Friday KAWB bumper from 2001. News Newscast Titles *''TV-20 Newswatch (1982-1987; news updates) *''News 20 ''(1987-1993) *''Channel 20 Newscene ''(1993-1995) *''WB 20 News ''(1995-2001) * ''Amarillo's WB News ''(2001-2006) *''CBS 11 News on Amarillo CW ''(2006-2014) *''My Amarillo TV 20 Eyewitness News (2015-present) Station Slogans *TV-20 is Your Movie Station in the Panhandle (1982-1989) *Channel 20, Where Independence is Fun (1989-1995) *WB 20, We're Just Havin' Fun! (1995-1999) * You'll Find Your Friends on WB 20 (1995-1996) * We Stand Out to WB 20 (1996-1997) * It's All Right Here on WB 20 (1997-1998) * Dubba-Dubba-Dubba WB 20 (1998-1999) *Get It on WB 20 (1999-2006) * The Best is Yet to Come on WB 20 (1999-2000) * My Favorite Shows are on WB 20 (2000-2001) * More People turn to Amarillo's WB Than any other Network (2001-2002) * Amarillo's WB is Here for Laughs (2002-2003) * Amarillo's WB is Always On (2003-2004) * Keep us Laughing on Amarillo's WB (2004-2005) * The Best Shows are on Amarillo's WB (2005-2006) * Catch the Brightest Stars on Amarillo's WB (2006; this was the last slogan before switching to The CW in September 2006) *We Serve YOU More! (2006-present) * Free to Be Amarillo CW (2006-2007) * Amarillo CW, Every Night is Good (2007-2008) * Amarillo CW, TV to Talk About (2011-2013) * Amarillo CW, TV Now (2013-2015) Current On-Air Staff Tyler Winnerfield - News Director (also news director for KVDU-TV) *Michelle Stevens - anchor; weeknights at 9 *Paul Birk - anchor; weeknights at 9 *David Doral - anchor; weekends at 9 Weather *Aaron Olsen - chief meteorologist (AMS Seal of Approval); weeknights at 9 (also morning meteorologist for KVDU-TV) *Lawson Daring - meteorologist; weekends at 9 Sports *Brandon Pickett - sports director; weeknights at 9 *Dave Small - sports reporter; weekends at 9 Current On-Air Reporters *Mia Ericson - general assignment reporter *Nicole Bacon - general assignment reporter *Carol Thomas - general assignment reporter *Ashley Bates - general assignment reporter *Michalle Conlin - general assignment reporter Category:Former CW affiliated stations Category:Amarillo Category:Texas Category:Channel 20 Category:Channel 21 Category:Fox Television Stations Category:Television channels and stations established in 1982 Category:MyNetworkTV affiliated stations Category:Former WB network affiliates Category:Former WB affiliates